


June Bride

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	June Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

June Bride by RSS

_June Bride_

By RSS 

* * *

Nick Wolfe sits in his office when he notices the calendar and that today is the first day of summer. He’s reading the newspaper when Bert Myers walks into the office. 

“Hi, Nick.” 

“What have you got?” 

“A missing person case. This guy has been going with this woman for twelve years and he finally marries her. Then a week after they come back from their honeymoon, she disappears.” 

“That sounds suspicious. Are you sure he’s not hiring us to give him an alibi?” 

“Nick, are you that jaded?” 

“Substitute jaded with experienced.” 

“The guy is in Oregon. His bride is from Paris.” 

“So he thinks she might have gone home?” 

“It’s a possibility. I’ve also put my people in the States on it. Here’s a recent picture of her.” Bert hands Nick a picture of a woman with straight blond hair and blue eyes. 

“She’s a real looker. You say she’s been going with this guy for twelve years? What, did he meet her in kindergarten?” 

“Close to it. She’s thirty. They met in their freshmen year of college. Maybe she’s afraid of commitment.” 

“Maybe she’s in a ravine in Oregon. What does she do?” 

“She worked as a waitress and a cashier.” 

“Did she drop out of college?” 

“She majored in music. Her name is Florence de Sales, actually Florence Gallagher. Her husband’s name is Christopher Gallagher. She‘s partial to Jazz and the sax is her favorite instrument.” 

“Well that’s a start, assuming she’s in Paris.” 

* * *

Nick has spent the last three days canvassing the jazz clubs in Paris, getting a solid lead the night before. He walks to an apartment complex and senses another Immortal. _Florence is an Immortal?_ Seconds later a barefoot Florence storms out of the apartment. 

“I’m not going to play your game! So get the hell out of here or I’ll scream bloody murder!” 

“Calm down, Florence. I didn’t know you were an Immortal until a minute ago.” 

“How did you know my name?” 

“Christopher hired my agency to find you. Let’s just talk.” 

Florence puts her hand up and stands silently for a few seconds. “Not here, not now. Show me your business card.” 

Nick takes a business card out of his wallet and hands it to Florence. “It’s on Holy Ground.” 

“Don’t come back here and don’t tell Christopher you found me. I’m going to do some research and some thinking. If I decide I want to talk I’ll get in touch with you. Now leave!” 

Nick walks away. 

* * *

Nick is in his office. Amanda is out shopping. It has been two days since he walked away from Florence. Nick thought Florence would get in touch with him by now. He debates if he should tell Amanda about Florence. He senses another Immortal. A few moments later Florence walks into his office. 

“I’m glad you decided to come, Florence.” 

“I just had to talk to someone. First death?” 

“1999.” 

“I’m glad. I was afraid you might be like Christopher.” 

“So he’s been an Immortal?” 

“For five hundred years. Where should I begin?” “Why don’t you begin by explaining why you decided to leave Christopher a week after you married him?” 

“You’re an American?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought so. Always wanting to get straight to the point. We had a car accident on our honeymoon. Then I learned I was just like Christopher.” 

“You knew he was an Immortal before you married him?” 

“Yes, I learned a few months after I started dating him. Today it‘s fashionable for women to say when they were girls they preferred to play with guns instead of dolls. Well I liked to play with dolls. I dreamed about meeting some prince who would take me to his castle. Christopher was a prince once. Of course princes who live in castles sometimes have to defend it. It took me twelve years to accept that. I was kidnapped three times by other Immortals who tried to use me to get to Christopher. As a mortal it was my choice to accept that chance. Now that I’m an Immortal I can’t let him protect me forever.” 

“Isn’t that his choice?” 

“When I was mortal I was someone who was caught up in his game. Now it’s my game.” 

Nick and Florence sense another Immortal. Seconds later Amanda bursts into Nick’s office. Amanda’s enthusiastic smile quickly melts away. Florence’s eyes become like daggers. “You!” Florence storms to the door. 

“You two know each other?” 

“A few years ago Amanda dropped by to rekindle an old friendship with Christopher. When she saw I was there she tried to convince Christopher to break up with me.” 

“Where is Christopher?” 

“He is in America. Why, isn’t he enough for you?” 

“I just wanted to know if he was all right.” 

“He is well.” 

“I’m sorry I gave you a bad impression of me. Now that you know what you are I can explain.” 

“There is no need to explain. I’ve come across many women like you.” 

“An Immortal in love with an Immortal who’s living as a mortal is a bad combination. The Immortal continually has to wrestle with the choice of either standing by and watch their love age and eventually die or trigger their Immortality by killing their love. I knew an Immortal who chose what Christopher obviously chose for you. She ran from him and never forgave him.” 

“Christopher didn’t kill me, I was driving when we crashed.” 

“Then why did you leave him?” 

“That’s none of your business!” 

Nick walks up to the two women. “Florence, it’s Christopher’s business. Did you tell him you were leaving?” 

“No.” 

“After twelve years and a marriage don’t you think you owe him that much?” 

“You know where I am. Tell him where you found me.” Florence walks out the door. 

Nick watches the door for a few moments then turns to Amanda. “You were holding something back.” 

“I’ve met many women like her over the years. She has a jealous nature. Couldn’t stand a women who even looked at her man.” 

“And you did more than look?” 

“What did she think, he lived in a monastery for five hundred years?” 

“So you figured you’d be a home wrecker for altruistic reasons?” 

“Jealousy has been the death of many an Immortal.” 

Nick realized there was no point in analyzing Amanda’s motives. It’s none of his business. “I have a client to inform.” 

“Could I talk to him?” 

“Sure, that way he won‘t worry about me being an Immortal.” 

* * *

Nick met Christopher at the airport, who wanted to go straight to Florence’s apartment. Nick immediately liked Christopher. On the way to Florence’s apartment they talked about Amanda and Florence. Christopher told Nick a couple of anecdotes about Amanda but nothing that revealed the depth of the relationship they had. 

Three blocks from Florence’s apartment, they sense other Immortals as a police cruiser passes them. When the cruiser passes they see Florence in the back seat. Nick turns the SUV around and chases the cruiser. The cruiser puts on its siren and races through the Paris streets and Nick continues the chase. The cruiser leads them to an abandoned industrial area, the perfect place for one Immortal to kill another. The cruiser shuts off the siren and whips around a corner. When Nick turns the corner the cruiser is gone. Nick speeds to the next corner. _Right or left._ He chooses to turns left. 

Christopher looked to his right then to his five o’clock. He points with his hand. “They’re over there!” 

Nick takes a sharp right at the corner. “Hang on!” 

The cruiser crosses Nick’s path and Nick decides to ram, flooring the accelerator. The SUV broadsides the cruiser’s rear seats, the force knocking the cruiser on its side. The SUV’s airbags deploy and it skids. 

Nick and Christopher look at each other. Unbuckling their seatbelts, Nick sees the Immortal in a police uniform climbing out the cruiser’s window. The other Immortal fires a pistol at the SUV. Nick ducks behind the dashboard. Christopher catches a couple of rounds in his chest. Nick kicks open the door and slides out of the SUV and draws his gun. He puts his gun arm over the door and the Immortal kicks the gun from Nick’s hand. 

Nick jumps to his feet and draws his sword just in time to block the other Immortal’s sword. They parry and lock swords pushing against each other. Nick sends the other Immortal reeling back. The other Immortal regains his footing and introduces himself. 

“Karl Kennel.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

Kennel throws his empty gun at Nick then charges him. With Nick off balance, Kennel knocks the sword from his hand. Nick steps forward and punches Kennel with a left hook followed by a right cross. Nick’s blows make Kennel drop his sword and sends him staggering backward. Nick picks up Kennel’s sword as Kennel scrambles for Nick’s gun. Kennel grabs the gun on the ground and Nick steps on Kennel’s hand. Kennel looks up as Nick delivers the killing blow. 

Nick knows there’s nothing to do now but wait for The Quickening. Seconds later he feels an electrical shock run through his body. He sees Kennel’s victims; he used the police officer disguise many times. Then the knowledge of hundreds of lives cascades into his mind. 

He recovers from The Quickening as Christopher stumbles out of the SUV. He looks over at Nick and Kennel’s body. “I’m glad you won.” 

“So am I.” 

Christopher runs to the police cruiser. He opens the rear door and helps Florence out of the car, her hands handcuffed behind her back. Nick searches through Kennel’s pockets for the handcuff key. Christopher gives Florence a long kiss while Nick unlocks the handcuffs. 

“Nick, he was the one who actually saved you. That guy shot me. Very uncouth.” 

Florence turns to Nick. “Thank you for saving my life.” 

“Anything for love.” 

“Can you drop me off at the nearest train station?” 

Christopher looks shocked by Florence’s request. “Florence, you’re my wife! Come home with me!” 

“Till death do us part? Christopher, I died. Remember.” 

“Florence, this is crazy!” 

“You and Nick could have been killed saving me.” 

“All the more reason for you to come home with me. I can protect you.” 

“Yes, I need you. I don’t want a man I need. I need a man I want.” 

“You wanted me a couple of week ago.” 

“A couple of weeks ago I was a mortal; I accepted that. Now I’m an Immortal. Maybe in a dozen years I’ll accept that. In the meantime, I have to make my own way.” 

Christopher shows a look of reluctant acceptance. Nick steps in. “At least let us take you back to your apartment.” 

“Thank you.” 

It was a quiet ride back to Florence’s apartment. Christopher tried one more time to convince Florence to come with him and after Florence turned him down, Christopher wanted to go straight to the airport. Nick took him there and stayed with him until Christopher got on a flight. This was one of those cases where love wasn’t enough. Nick sympathizes with Christopher’s feelings. Nick had a lonely drive home. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick and Amanda are in his office, Amanda chattering about the wine stock then goes off on a tangent about some wine she drank one hundred and fifty years ago. They sense another Immortal shortly before Florence walks into the office. 

“What can I do for you, Florence?” Nick asks her. 

“Actually, I’m here to talk to Amanda.” 

“What is it, darling?” 

“I came to ask if you knew where I could get a sword and someone to teach me how to use it.” 

Amanda nods. “I’ve got a couple of extras lying around here. I’ve taught Nick just about everything I know, so I can teach you.” 

“Thank you, Amanda.” 

Amanda leads Florence out the door. Nick sympathizes with Florence’s feelings. She’s come to the point of accepting what she is. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
